My Love Story
by AnnabethxxWiseGirlxxGoode
Summary: 13 years later, after all the drama of the COC Zach and Cammie had finally settled down into a comfortable relationship. But Zach suddenly goes MIA with no trace of him still alive. What happens to Cammie, the now headmistress of The Gallagher Acadamy?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my first FanFiction I am not very good at writing so just bare with me. Because it's my first FanFiction I will make it a one-shot and if I get any reviews I will probably do another one. And to make people happy I do not own Gallagher girls or Zach (shame) **

**My Love Story**

**(**_**Not based on the song by Taylor Swift)**_

As I stood by the French doors and watched the sisters arrive one by one in the fancy cars, run and squeal for joy as they see each other again after 2 months of being apart. I remember what it's like to be a Gallagher girl looking forward to face the future head on, learning all the secret ways of a spy, can't wait for the time to graduate and use your skills for the many cover's and finally looking for that special someone who you can actually share those many secrets with. God life was so easy just being one of many unique girls who get to learn the upmost curriculum in the whole world.

You are most likely to ask what has happened in my time after you last saw me. Well you can tell I graduated with the highest marks a Gallagher girl is proud to have, I managed to land a well-paid job as a pavement artist for the CIA. I occasionally went to MI6 for some major operation but only so often since my home-life is here in America. If I have to say it, yes I did end up with Zach. Yes the almighty Zachery Goode, who is fancied by every woman he's ever met.

I Love Him. Simple as that.

Not in past tense not in future either. I can tell you now no one can make me feel the way Zach make's me feel, yes that may sound cheesy but it's true. Simple as that.

But it's not.

2 years ago half of me went on a mission, half of me saved the world. Half of me never came back home. So as I stand and watch the many young women pile in the many walls that surrounds us from the real world as my mother had done many years before me. So strong and confident I looked. But that was one of my many covers. Covers which I need to survive as my greatest teacher said before me' the spy is only as good as there cover'. So I got down from my favourite secret balcony and prepared my self for the year ahead. Or so I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I don't know why I'm writing it but I'm bored so thanks to DivaGirl, Twilight113, 125, Elesary and of course Thalia ****my twin(sorry if I wrote any names wrong) So I have no idea how to write this story so any hints would be accepted!**

_**What's the name of the **__**game?**_

As I stood on the podium and said the famous lines "Gallagher girls who come here?" and as the many girls that stared at me with honesty in there eyes rattled there response I looked at my fellow sisters as tradition but I saw only sorrow in their eyes for the 2nd year running as to the amusement of another year together. I sighed and faced the girls again and finished the famous saying, as I was reading the notices and announced that "an ex-professor and agent is returning to Gallagher to take his old place as Covert Operations teacher replacing………replacing Mr Goode please welcome Mr Solomon" Uh oh I just dropped my cover snap that's not goode at all, I glanced at Bex she was half getting of her chair and looking straight at me with worried eyes. I sent her back a look saying 'stay where you are' she must have understood because I heard no more scraping of chairs. Luckily the girls hardly noticed my slip-up but if they did (which I should point out they should have) they were kind enough to drop it.

When the welcome dinner was finally over I marched straight though the lounge and though a new passage way I found which leads straight to the Hall of History. As soon as I reached the door to my office someone caught me off guard by saying "You know you can't always run away" I turned and faced the source of the voice but …………there was no one there…………….

**Ha ha I bet you thought it was Bex or Solomon hehe. Anyways on with the show!**

The next morning I found myself being woken up by the sound of constant knocking on my door after yelling "I'm coming I'm coming" I reached the door and the knocking stopped when I opened the door no body was there again. _'Crack' _I looked down and there was a folder there, a big thick brown folder. In wonder I picked up the folder and stared at it just noticing the tapestry across from my room flapping in the breeze…….wait a minute there's no window there, as I wondered over to the tapestry I saw a gap in the wall……….OMG I just found a new secret passage but wait why is it open………………………

**Sorry it's kind of rubbish but I had to upload something I'll carry it on as soon as possible. **

**Happy Halloween!!!!**

**Luvvv Annabeth **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the extra long wait! I think it has been two years…oops! I'm so sorry! But here is what you're (Hopefully!) waiting for! **

Stars

The cold seeped through my thin pajamas, my hands touched the 100 year old cobwebs and my eyes searched for any disturbance of the dust for clues as to who's been through here. Suddenly, a gust of wind rustled past my head, forcing me to close my eyes, the wind didn't stop blowing- I couldn't breathe- I tried to block the wind using my hands. It didn't help. I tried to move backwards but something was blocking my path; I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. And the wind just kept blowing. I stumbled and hit the side of a wall, scraping my elbow and palms against the harsh stone, I crouched against the wall to try and protect myself and trying to see what was causing the wind, but I couldn't see a thing.

All of a sudden it stopped. The wind stopped blowing into my face. I couldn't hear or feel it. I put my arms down and I stood up to take a step forward, but I ended up falling and landed on my back. The atmosphere was different. I didn't know what had changed so I opened my eyes. Stars. I blinked, thinking it was an effect of my stumble, but nothing changed. I tried to stand back up but I couldn't, something had hold of my pajama bottoms. I sat up and looked around. There were stars everywhere. I couldn't see any sign of the stone wall I fell against or a sign of anything really. I tried to feel around my leg to help free my pajamas from whatever it was caught on, and I felt a smooth wire-type metal that had cut through the flimsy material. After I unattached myself, I was able to stand up straight, but as soon as I moved I wacked my head on –what felt like- the ceiling. A little yelp escaped my mouth before I was able to cover it with my hand. This seemed to cause a ripple like movement through the stars and before I knew a section of the stars was opening out, revealing a vast darkness right in front of me. Crouching I took a step forward, cautious this time there was actually floor in front of me.

Suddenly a blinding red light escaped out of the darkness, blinding me for a second time. I heard voices. No not voices. A voice. _Zach's voice._

It can't be! I forced my eyes open to try and confirm my minds silly wonderings but when I did, something grabbed me from behind and everything went black.

I opened my eyes. This time I could see daylight. No stars. I jumped up from where I was lying looking for my attacker. Or maybe somebody else, _Zach was there- _No it couldn't be Zach. Zach was gone- missing. However all I saw was figure in black walking quickly towards me. As I jumped into fighting mode, the figure called my name and revealed his face. It was Joe Solomon. But he had a sour look on his face.

'Joe what was that- who was there- how'd I get here!' I couldn't get one simple sentence out of my mouth

'Cammie are you alright?' Joe asked

'I'm fine Joe- but did you see who pulled me? And whose voice was that coming up in front of me?' I asked him.

'Cammie I don't know what you're talking about, I found you unconscious outside your room with a brown package. You were bleeding quite heavily from your arms, what happened?'

So I told him the story about the knocking and the package which led to a new secret passage which led into the room of stars and the wall moving and the mysterious voice. 'And then someone grabbed me from behind and everything went black' I finished.

Joe looked at me with a weird expression on his face, which I tried to decipher, when he realized what I was trying to do he pulled on is poker face and said 'Cammie, after I found you I searched around the hallway for any sign of an attacker. Cam I think you must have hit your head hard as there was no open passageway opposite your room, there isn't even a tapestry.'

**Duh duh duh! Thanks for reading get the next chapter to you soon! **

**Annabeth **

**xxx**


End file.
